You're not alone
by IrisJR
Summary: OS. " Une vague vient mourir près d'eux, l'écume grise d'une Tristesse. " Pas une syllabe ne sort de leurs lèvres rougies et charnues. Le silence. Le secret. Ils pansent leurs blessures mutuellement. Ce sont deux amis. Ils resteront deux amis à jamais. Ce matin, ils sont juste là l'un pour l'autre. Pour s'offrir un peu de réconfort. Label SPPS !


**Résumé** : **OS**. « Une vague vient mourir près d'eux, l'écume grise d'une Tristesse. » Pas une syllabe ne sort de leurs lèvres rougies et charnues. Le silence. Le secret. Ils pansent leurs blessures mutuellement. Ce sont deux amis. Ils resteront deux amis à jamais. Ce matin, ils sont juste là l'un pour l'autre. Pour s'offrir un peu de réconfort. Label SPPS !

**Personnages** : Gray, Cana

**Genres** : Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : T

Début écrit pendant un concours de mots avec **Rouge Cendre**. (Oui, on s'amuse comme des petites folles !) Vous pouvez trouver son OS « Du Sel sur les Plaies » dans son recueil Paradisiaque. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil, sinon vous louperez quelque chose !

Donc, pour cet OS. Une fois encore, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être allée au bout des choses. En plus la fin me parait euh...Très floue ? Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de répétitions, aussi. Mais y a un essai de paragraphes courts. Bon, pas très concluant, je l'avoue…

J'écrirai peut être un Gruvia restant dans et état d'esprit, un peu l'évolution des sentiments de Gray. Mais en ce moment, je suis occupée sur d'autres textes et projets. D'ailleurs cet OS prend place après Galuna, normalement. Ou après Tenrou, plutôt… Il devait y avoir une lime légère dans ce texte, mais finalement il n'y a rien du tout… Un autre jour peut-être ?

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama**, le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

YOU'RE NOT ALONE

La pièce vide de toute présence se laisse envahir par la lueur bleutée du matin, filtrant les rideaux incolores, ces bouts de tissu qui ondulent sous les caresses imperceptibles de l'aube aux cheveux bouclés. Le silence du jour nouveau laisse sa place au bruissement du soleil qui se lève, jetant ses rayons vierges de couleur sur le monde endormi. Il fait frais dehors, le scintillement froid et taciturne de l'astre se reflète sur les murs blancs, purs, oppressants. Immaculés.

Alors que le temps passe, que le soleil s'élève dans le ciel, chassant les ombres de la nuit, aucun mouvement ne vient déranger l'atmosphère inanimée de l'endroit. Le « tic-tac » régulier de l'horloge vient à peine troubler le silence effrayant qui s'est installé. Tout est mutisme. Tout est immobile. Le son haché du temps qui avance lentement rebondit sur les parois de la pièce, créant une symphonie, peut-être, pour ceux qui sont assez sensibles pour l'entendre. Mais là, personne ne peut capter cette douce et étrange mélodie, monotone, longue, répétitive. Comme leurs sentiments, invisible.

_Les traces de vague sur le sable, Invisibles._

Pourtant, ce calme parfait est détruit par une sonnerie stridente, provenant de la porte d'entrée. Le temps semble se fractionner, l'instant impalpable exploser en millions de brisures constellées. La lueur bleue du matin s'envole dans le ciel jusqu'à atteindre l'éther, comme un ballon azuré qu'on aurait lâché au grès du vent. Un grognement s'élève un peu plus loin, rude, rauque. Une jeune femme arrive dans le hall d'entrée, en débardeur et culotte. Ses cheveux ondulés, bruns comme l'écorce d'un jeune arbre, cascadent le long de son dos, défaits, emmêlés. Elle frotte ses yeux en jurant, la fatigue se peignant sur son visage ensommeillé.

Elle saisit une clé et l'insère dans la serrure, créant un tintement assourdissant, envahissant la pièce telle des murmures de fées qui se content leurs secrets. « Cling-clang » comme le bruit métallique d'un carillon perdu dans la brume du matin. Enfin, la porte en bois clair tourne sur ses gongs. Sans que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de voir le visage de l'inconnu, un jeune homme brun, plus grand qu'elle, se jette désespérément sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, elle se laisse faire, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ses doigts se crispent sur sa nuque. De son pied nu, elle referme la porte derrière lui.

_Ils se promènent, sans rien aux pieds, à côté l'un de l'autre, elle et Lui._

Il n'y a rien dans ce baiser. Seulement du désespoir. Un besoin vital d'être réconforté. Pas un seul sentiment doucereux. Dans cette pièce froide, sous le soleil immaculé d'hiver, silencieuse, le mot amour n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas d'amour. Il n'y a qu'un désir étrange de ne plus être seul… Le jeune homme, brutalement, enlève sa veste bleue, la lançant au gré du hasard, sans regarder où elle atterrit. Son baiser est violent, demande une présence. Pas de tendresse, pas d'attachement. Voila ce qui les lie tous les deux. Savoir que quelqu'un est là lorsqu'il en a besoin, savoir où trouver un peu de réconfort quand il a envie de pleurer, tout simplement. Et elle, elle se laisse faire.

Parce qu'elle a reconnu ce froid parfum. Elle connait si bien ce contact, un flocon de neige, volage, qui se pose de part et d'autre de son visage. Et surtout, cette bouche rougie par le froid qui parcourt à présent ses lèvres, s'arrêtant parfois sur ses paupières délicates. Qu'importent où ils se touchent, l'important, c'est qu'ils soient là. Nez, joues, tout est recouvert d'une peau satinée, soyeuse, rassurante. Elle se laisse aller, il a le contrôle, elle n'a pas peur. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui dirige. Ils sont tous deux sujets à cette impulsion terrible, cette envie soudaine, ce besoin qui leur enserre les tripes. C'est une fatalité, c'est plus fort qu'eux. Ils savent qu'ils sont impuissants. Il le sait si bien. Alors il se tait. Et elle le comprend également, alors elle ne pose pas de question. Silence dans cet appartement reste silence.

Il n'y a que le bruit doux, le crissement des vêtements qui glissent le long des peaux. Pas par chaleur, non. Juste pour être encore plus proche de l'autre. Pour fusionner leur âme, confondre leurs peines, oublier qui ils sont. Juste l'espace d'un instant. Un instant volage, fugace et éphémère. Un frisson les parcourt tout entier. Son corps à lui est secoué de faibles tremblements. Les rayons pâles qui zèbrent leur peau semblent créer une danse improbable, les illuminant doucement, nimbant les courbes alléchantes ou viriles de leur silhouette. Et une goutte d'un liquide salé tombe lentement. Une raie incolore passe au travers, la faisant scintiller. Comme une étoile solitaire dans la nuit. Juste quelques larmes qui disparaissent dans les plis d'un cou, un affaissement. Une goutte unique qui tombe sur le sol. Le parfum exquis de la peine embaume la pièce. La senteur de la rosée du soir qui se dépose sur les pétales d'une fleur. Juste lui et elle, une envie inexpliquée. Une tristesse.

_Une vague vient mourir près d'eux, l'écume grise d'une Tristesse._

C'est brusque, les caresses sont emplies d'une bestialité méconnue. Les paumes se font rugueuses contre les corps, les souffles précipités, irréguliers. Lui passe sa main sur la longue jambe dénudée de la brune, caressant sa peau diaphane, la faisant frissonner. A son tour, elle plonge ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux en bataille, chatouillant délicatement sa nuque. Le contact est glacé. Mais aucun ne s'en plaint. Un visage est crispé, l'autre serein. L'un brille de traînés de larmes encore humides, que l'autre tente d'effacer. Dans ce baiser, ils se disent tout, ils se confient tout. Ils oublient tout. Ils sont là, et cela leur suffit. Les mèches sombres tombant sur son visage d'ivoire câlinent son nez et celles plus clairs de la jeune femme lui effleurent les épaules. C'est… Une solitude. L'écume d'une tristesse grise de larmes. Et quelqu'un… Ne plus être seul.

Et tandis qu'il l'empoigne plus fort pour la serrer davantage contre lui, liant leurs soupirs, scellant leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser, ils tombent tous deux sur le canapé en cuir, créant un bruit mat. Il emplit l'espace, dont l'écho velouté se répercute sur les murs. Inspiration. Expiration. Et il s'arrête. Et ils s'arrêtent. Lui qui, dans ses mouvements n'était plus que contrôlé par une pulsion, reprend peu à peu forme humaine. Ils sont corps contre corps. Peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Tous deux, les paupières closes, comme pour oublier le visage de celui qui lui fait face. Effacer. Recommencer. Être là, tout simplement.

Et, petit à petit, le contact se fait moins vital, plus doux. Les yeux s'ouvrent. Deux prunelles anthracite, taciturnes comme la lumière du jour, rebondissent de leur éclat froid sur le brun précieux des iris fatiguées. Ils se retrouvent, deux humains yeux dans les yeux, deux personnes emportées par leur passion. Il y a son regard à elle, ses yeux piquetés d'or. Franc, celui qui ne pose pas de question. Qui ne juge pas. Il est réel. L'air s'emplit de la fragrance blanche du jour. Cette heure pure où le monde est balayé de ses émotions, lorsque les murmures saturant l'atmosphère de la nuit sont effacés, pour les redécouvrir à nouveau. Ces sentiments colorés, pailletés, purs, humains. Comme pour la première fois. C'est une réalité.

_Ils ne font que rêver comme elle de renaître dans la Réalité._

La tension palpable s'est atténuée. Le besoin est assouvi. Il n'est plus seul. Il y a quelqu'un. Ils ont quitté leur pays intérieur, leurs songes d'illusions, leur monde aveugle où ils ne suivent que leur instinct. Un instinct de survie. C'est être ensemble. Sans une interrogation, non, aucune. Le silence règne en maître absolu dans ce salon. Il n'y a pas de parole échangée, aucun mot prononcé. Il n'y a que cet homme qui a pleuré, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amie, cachant son expression à présent apaisée Il n'y a que cette femme qui, doucement, en un geste irréel, passe ses mains glacées le long de son visage, dans l'épaisseur obscure de ses cheveux, dessinant le contour de ses traits, de sa mâchoire à ses tempes. Les jeux de lumière, les rayons s'entrelaçant, comme leur corps, créent dans la pièce une lueur d'utopie. Lentement. Maternellement, presque, elle lui pose une couronne sur le sommet du crâne, elle lui offre de sa force. Il relève la tête.

Ils sont frigorifiés tous les deux. Pourtant ils restent ainsi, l'un collé à l'autre, sans un mot. Ils sont ensemble. En silence. Baignés par la lumière pâle du soleil bleu du matin, éclairés comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Car en cet instant, le monde n'est pas important. Rien n'est important, tout leur passe au-dessus de la tête, insignifiant, les tracas détournés par l'aura mystérieuse qu'ils dégagent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Juste deux personnes couchées, pelotonnées près de l'autre. Pas d'engagement, pas de sentiment. Pas une syllabe ne sort de leurs lèvres rougies et charnues. Le silence. Le secret. Ils pansent leurs blessures mutuellement. Ce sont deux amis. Ils resteront deux amis à jamais. Ce matin, ils sont juste là l'un pour l'autre. Pour s'offrir un peu de réconfort.

_Puis un remous, l'eau sur la plage, le Réconfort._

Le calme est retombé. Plus aucune tension. Juste une douceur. Celle de pleurer. Pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ne plus être seul. Ensemble sans l'être vraiment. Deux électrons libres qui se réchauffent grâce à l'autre. Ils ont pleuré ensemble. Il a tenté de l'aider, lui aussi. Sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Sans jamais avoir besoin de savoir. Quand elle était là, abattue. Quand elle a loupé les examens de rang S, quand ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur, quand elle se noyait dans les méandres ambrés de l'alcool. Lorsque la colère se reflétait dans son regard. Il a découvert une femme fragile. Qui eut besoin d'une présence, sans en savoir la cause. Sans connaître la raison d'elle et lui, sans jamais se demander pourquoi eux deux.

C'est venu naturellement. Un soir, comme cela. Un pleur. Une caresse, quelques larmes. Un baiser, parfois. Qui ne signifiait rien. Jamais plus. Juste un peu de tendresse… Aucun ne ressent de remord à utiliser l'autre. Ils sont là pour ça. Ce sont des amis. C'est un échange de bons procédés, tout simplement. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en veut, quand il ressent le poids de la mort et du sacrifice sur ses épaules. Cela ne peut pas continuer. Ils resteront des bons amis à jamais. Et ce matin, l'ultime matin, le dernier matin sûrement, la tristesse de voir définitivement partir un être cher. Sans rien en dire, sans pleurer réellement. Mais savoir, savoir que quelqu'un d'autre nous attend. Une famille retrouvée, un cœur qui commence à se réchauffer. Doucement, sans un bruit, dans la pâleur du jour qui se lève, il glisse dans les bras graciles de Morphée, s'endort. Ils savent. Il sait. Il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Le soulagement se peint sur son visage. Ses prunelles pétillent sous l'ombre argentée de ses paupières.

_Ils se lâchent la main._

_Il ne reviendra pas._

_Elle ne le retiendra pas._

_Car ils ne sont plus seuls._


End file.
